Dangerous Intentions
by EviColt
Summary: She never in her entire life would have thought that she would end up falling in love with one of the baddest men in the world.. MoriartyxOFC(will contain extreme amounts of smut, abuse, gore, the whole nine yards)
1. At First Glance

**[A/N: Since I have made a fanfic for the girls who looovvvee Sherlock, I decided to actually make one for our oh so sexy consulting criminal. Because bad boys need a little love, too. Plus I have a serious crush on the man. Anywho, as always, reviews, comments, thoughts, the whole shebang are always wanted! Enjoy!]**

Nova Valentine gazed at herself in the mirror of her single bedroom flat with a look of sheer disgust. She honestly hated pretty much everything about herself. Her long ringlets were the color white-blonde, her skin was nearly translucent(luckily along with that it was flawless), her wide doe-eyes were the color of the sky on a cloudless day. She was scrawny with high cheekbones, thin lips that matched her extremely thin yet athletic body. The one thing she had been blessed with was a nicely toned ass and breasts the size of coconuts. Too bad she never got to have much fun with those gifts. She let out a small groan before pulling her mess of hair into a high bun and put on a smidge of eyeliner, mascara and eyebrow pencil because if she didn't she looked as if she had no eyebrows at all thanks to being blessed with platinum colored hair. She brushed her teeth vigorously, then set about to putting clothing on her skinny little frame. Nova opted for a tight black tank top that gave way to more than enough cleavage for the boys at St. Bart's to get a good look at, and a pair of tight skinny jeans in a dark blue. She tugged on a pair of black wedged boots, not caring for the fact that most ladies there gave way to wearing mom shoes. She couldn't understand why those were as comfortable as what she wore, of course she had been raised all of her life to wear high heels, so it didn't kill her feet like the girls who rarely wore them. When she was about as satisfied as she could get, Nova danced up to her dresser and picked up her bottle of perfume, D.S. & Durga: _Siberian Snow._ She had a high taste that wouldn't end, it even came down to the bottle of cologne she wore. The scent of amber, mint, jasmine, and sandalwood invaded her senses and made her take in a deep breath of relief.

Valentine wasn't very ordinary, but she wasn't _extraordinary_ either. She was a vivacious young woman who had just turned twenty-three and was at her internship with Saint Bartholomew's hospital in London to be a pathologist. Although she had to admit, being stuck with Molly Hooper was not very boring to say the least. The girl herself, well, she was boring and bothered Nova to no end with how sweet she was. Yet, the things that happened in that morgue were fascinating. She was now on her fifth week of her internship there and she was beginning to realize that London was quite an interesting place when it came to that hospital. For instance, Sherlock Holmes and his little boyfriend John Watson. She knew they weren't dating, John had hit on her far too many times to be gay, but it was hilarious to poke fun at them both over it. Nova noticed how Molly was pining over Holmes the instant she had met the insufferable bloke. Didn't matter that he saved lives, he was an arrogant twit who pissed her off the minute he came strutting into the morgue as if he had owned the place. Nova absolutely loathed people like him. John, well she didn't mind John so much. He was very kind, but too kind to be her type. She almost pitied the older man with sandy blonde hair over the fact that he put up with Sherlock on a daily basis. Almost. Nova chuckled at her train of thought as she made her walk to the hospital. It was one of the things she enjoyed doing. She could take a cab or even drive her car if she truly wanted to, but she never did. She preferred to walk, to take in her surroundings and breathe in the scent of freshly fallen rain that was so London. She walked with an air of superiority, confidence was all that radiated off of her. Nova may not have been the prettiest of girls, but she was raised to be a poised young woman who could dominate in a heartbeat to those who were weak. She would never be some sniveling little brat that couldn't handle her own, _ever_. With grace, she danced into the hospital and got Hooper and herself a cup of coffee, which was always much needed with the long day that was to be ahead of them. Then, she took off down to the morgue. What she wasn't prepared to see that day was Molly Hooper snogging some young man with dark hair slicked back while a dead body didn't even lay ten feet away from them. Valentine curled her lip in disgust as she sat the styrofoam cup down and cleared her throat. When they didn't pull away from one another, Nova just shook her head and began to work on the cadaver that had been presented so perfectly to her. She pulled on her white lab coat, a pair of latex gloves and set to work. Grossed out that Molly would go out of her way to make out with some guy who apparently didn't realize the poor girl was actually head over heels for the consulting detective that wouldn't even bat an eye her way.

Quickly Nova took a scalpel and began to make incisions into the body of a dead man who looked to be in his early forties. How odd. He was far too young to be dead just yet, with ease she cut through the layers of skin and muscle until she hit his organs.  
"Sorry Bob, but I need to figure out what killed you so early," the blonde muttered out under her breath, not even realizing that she had a pair of eyes watching her curiously now. She began to rifle through his body, using a magnifying glass as she did. That was when it popped out to her, on his left lung it looked as if it had been deteriorating. Not just the normal black lungs from smoking kind, but as if the body had been attacked by acid and part of his lung was now missing kind. She let out a small squeal and jumped up from her swivel seat, then paused as she saw deep brown, almost black eyes watching her every move. He had a gorgeously square jaw and perfectly coiffed hair. He was actually quite attractive to say the least. Yet it was that guy who Molly had been making out with. Nova sneered at him before turning around on her heel to begin the process of seeing _why_ Bob's lung had looked that way, but she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head and it was quite annoying. "What are you still doing here if your little pet isn't around to play tonsil hockey with?" She snapped out, not even bothering to look at the man she knew continued to watch her. A low chuckle came from much closer than where he had been prior and she stiffened up. Before she knew it there was a set of hands against her frail shoulders and hot breath against her cheek.

"My my, aren't you a little spitfire?" The voice was thick with an accent that made her heart thump loud in her ears. Irish? Molly did pick a pretty sexy guy this time around, Nova had to give her credit for that. The young woman shrugged and pushed his hands off of her coat.

"My mum raised me to not deal with annoying little pricks," she stated with a smirk. She wanted to piss off the man that had taken time with her mentor to do a tongue tango right before her eyes. So repulsive. Another chuckle from the boy toy made her arch an eyebrow, she still didn't turn to look at him though. He wasn't worth her time. With ease Nova began to set up tissue samples under a microscope, praying that maybe Bob would be an easy find, but hoping that there was a challenge. She thrived for challenges.

"You have a vulgar mouth on you Miss Valentine. If you're not careful with how you speak to me, I will be sure to cut that pretty little tongue out of it," that same voice was hot against her ear this time. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, unsure if that was an actual threat or the weirdest way to tease someone for being an arse to them. She was hoping for the latter, because if it was the former she would have to seriously question the type of men Hooper spent her time with. "Weeelll, it was a pleasure to see you Nova. I look forward to meeting you again very soon. Ciao!" the man's voice was sing-songy and quite thick with his brogue, finally she looked around to see that the dark haired man was sauntering out of the morgue just as Molly was coming back in looking quite flustered. Nova furrowed her brows. That was the weirdest encounter she had ever experienced with another human being before and she kind of liked it.


	2. Date Night

**[A/N: Okay guys, so not a very big rant today. I found a song that I thought fit well for how Nova and Jim's relationship will be like.**

 **Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello**

 **If you haven't heard it, I suggest youtube. As always, enjoy Dangerous Intentions and comments/reviews/helpful advice is always wanted!]**

In the past week Nova had to witness the most disturbing public display of affection that had to exist in the world. Molly officially lost any respect Valentine could have possibly had for the older woman. What was even more awkward was that whenever Hooper wasn't around, her boyfriend who she found out was called _Jim_ , would blatantly flirt with her.

Nova was sitting on her swivel chair down in the morgue one Friday evening while Molly was on lunch break when the young man with dark hair sashayed into her territory. She grimaced and moved so that her back was to him. Couldn't she just be left in peace? Nova was still working on what had happened to Bob. She did know that his body had begun to eat itself up, but the question was why? Why did his body decide to eat at his organs? How interesting a case this was for her. She was looking at the computer screen when the sound of a voice clearing drew her back to the subject at hand. Jim. Her bright blue eyes glanced up to meet his nearly black ones and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be?" She snapped out while going back to her task. Nova wasn't his girlfriend, why did he have to pester her? "Like, making out with Hooper in the cafeteria or something?"

"You are always soo rude Nova!" Jim sang out. She came to realize over the past week that she was the only one who knew he was actually an Irish man, which was rather weird. Even Molly didn't seem to know. She felt his hand caress the side of her body, forcing her to shudder. "I would prefer to be here with you than out there with her," he continued, the sound of amusement blatant in his voice. "Yet, with you always looking down your nose at me, I'm beginning to think that I should just cut that sexy little face of yours up." The 'p' was over enunciated at the end and his threat made her scoff.

"You disgust me," Nova stated as she swiveled around to look him in the eye. Jim was grinning wickedly before he bent down so he was face to face with her. She curled her lip at him and went to shove him away from her, only he gripped onto her wrists with speed that left her gasping and it took her a second to realize she was now up against his hard chest. From this close she could see the dark five o'clock shadow that lined his jaw, that his eyes were actually a beautiful chocolate brown and that he smelled like Tuscan Leather, something she rather enjoyed. Nova didn't waver as he leaned his face in close to hers, she just had to think of a way to get out of his grasp. His nose traveled against hers before he went to press his lips hungrily to her own mouth. For a split second her mind went blank, not expecting the thrill that hummed through her entire body. Then she regained her composure she smacked his left cheek extremely hard, forcing his head away from hers. Before Jim could even react to her fight or flight instinct, she ran out the doors of the morgue and upstairs. She told her manager that she wasn't feeling well, that she needed to go home early and quickly dashed off before he could catch up to her. She had never hit a man like that before, it was oddly thrilling and terrifying all at once. She just didn't know what he would do with her the next time they ran into one another.

Jim stood in the sterile room of the morgue alone and rather amused. He let out a short laugh as he rubbed his cheek which was still stinging from where Nova had smacked him. He knew his plan was to play games with Sherlock Holmes, but that little vixen piqued his interest the moment he saw her with a disgusted look on her face as he messed around with Molly Hooper. She looked scrumptious and tempted him even further when she began to snap at him without a fear in the world. It turned him on to see a girl so vile, although he would have to break her of the nasty habit she had for being so crude. He wanted to break the little brat down until she was cowering in fear at the mere sight of him.

Nova sat in her flat on her leather sofa, drinking a rather large glass of 1983 Rosé wine and watching Netflix. She had the weekend off of work and was going to enjoy it. She began her movie marathon with Captain America, thoroughly enjoying the sexy man on the telly as she chugged her first glass of wine, then went to her kitchen to pour herself another round. She needed it after the day she had. She let out a small sigh of happiness as she plopped down into her soft sofa once again. Oh the joys of luxury. She continued to sip on her liquid courage and watched movies for several hours when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could be here at such an ungodly hour?" Nova asked herself as she racked her brain on who it could possibly be. Another knock that seemed a little more agitated caused her to get up and sway over to the door. Maybe it was her landlord wanting to yell at her for having the telly too loud. He did that quite often thanks to the walls being so thin in the building. Thank heavens she didn't have a sexual partner at the moment. She didn't even bother looking through the peephole before she whipped open her door and began to yell at what she presumed was her landlord. "Look Dan, I'm sorry I had the telly so loud, it's been a God awful day and-" Valentine stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a suit that was far too expensive and posh for Dan to wear. It was a navy blue Westwood and she finally looked up at the face of the newcomer. She let out a groan when she saw the young man with perfectly coiffed black hair and chocolate eyes staring down at her, a cocky grin on his handsome face. "What the bloody hell do you want?!"

"Is that how you greet all of your friends pet?" Jim's voice cooed out as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his broad chest. Nova rolled her eyes and began to shut the door in his face before one of his hands shot out to prevent her from doing so. Damn he was incredibly quick. "I came to have a nice little chit chat with you," the young man continued on as he forced the door back open and walked right into her home without an invitation. She wanted to punch him in his perfectly smug face. Maybe she would get the chance to do that tonight, after all, she wasn't over the fact that he had forced a kiss on her.

"I never invited you in, sir. Also, how the hell do you know where I live?" Nova inquired after noticing that she would have never given him her address, even if her life depended on it.

"I know people," he drawled out as he took in her small flat. It was very tidy with the bare minimum of furniture. The walls were a mix of burgundy and beige with wood lining the corners perfectly. Her floors were a hardwood oak all throughout her flat which was something she absolutely adored. Jim took a seat on her couch and patted his hand down on the spot next to him as a request for her to sit as well. She didn't listen as she shut the door and placed her hands on her skinny hips.

"That's sooo interesting," she snapped out sarcastically as she eyed him from afar. "Why aren't you with your little girlfriend?" Jim chuckled at this and rolled his eyes as he leaned back with his head now against the cushion of the sofa so he could get a good view of her. She was in extremely tight skinny jeans and a thick hunter green cami.

"Jealous much?" The young Irish man teased while giving her a playful wink. She sneered at him before walking over to her coffee table to grab her large glass of wine. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to deal with this man. "Actually, she dumped me. Apparently her little friend Sherlock Holmes thought I was gay and ruined any hope she had for me." Jim smirked as he watched her take a large gulp from her glass. It was truly hard for Nova not to snort at that last comment. This man was far from gay.

"Okay then. Third question, how the hell can you afford such a nice outfit? All I've seen you wear until now is white v-neck undershirts and jeans. Plus I'm fairly certain that someone in I.T. can't afford Westwood." She pursed her lips as she sat down in a rocking chair across from him. If she stood much longer she would most likely make a fool of herself by tripping over the carpet that didn't exist in her home. The malicious grin that formed on the man's face absolutely terrified her.

"Ooo, cute and knows her clothing. Me likey." Jim stood up and with two quick strides was right in front of her. "I could ask you the same thing sweetheart. A Uni graduate who is just starting to take off.. How did you afford such a lovely place? As a matter of fact, how can you afford everything you have? I know you have high tastes. That bottle of wine you're drinking is not cheap, nor is that lovely perfume you're wearing." He trailed a finger against her knee, forcing her to bite her lip. It tickled so bad and she didn't want the guy to know and torture her to death by tickles. She couldn't help letting out a snort before pursing her lips at him. Nova wasn't very ashamed of how she came into her money so she gave a quick shrug and decided it was fine to tell him.

"My father and papa were both very wealthy men. When my papa died, he gave all of his money as an inheritance to my father who had owned a very prestigious company that made high end clothing by that time. I was getting ready to graduate from my boarding school and head to Uni when my psychotic mum murdered my father. I was never very close to either of them. They always had me taking etiquette classes, dance lessons, the whole shebang and raised me to only enjoy the finer things in life. Obviously my dearest mummy was an idiot and got busted and is now in prison for life. I, on the other hand, got blessed with all of the fortunes and the company my father ran. I get money for it even though I payed off people who were more suitable for the job to take care of it so it didn't run to the floor. So _that_ is how I can afford such nice things." She gave him a coy smile as he absorbed her small amount of information that delved into her life. Anyone could have found it out about her, but she didn't care. It's not like _she_ murdered anyone. "Now, how about you darling Jim?" She shot back as he continued to gaze at her. It made her feel uncomfortable being under his stare, like he could read her mind. He blinked then licked his lips before leaning back away from her to go sit down once more on her soft leather sofa.

"I'm a consultant who helps people," he stated. She arched an eyebrow at him. Really? That's it? That didn't seem so thrilling, nor did it seem very him with the way he talked to her all the time. Those poor sods probably got insulted often.

"I feel like that's a horrible job for you." She retorted without even thinking about it. Nova didn't really have a filter. "I mean, I'm a total arse to you and you threaten me almost daily. Those wimps probably cry when you do that to them." Jim grinned viciously as he watched her with a spark of interest twinkling in his eyes. Valentine stood up and brushed the platinum curls away from her forehead before walking off to the kitchen, not caring about the stranger in her livingroom very much. "Do you want a glass of wine? Since you're intruding on my privacy anyway, might as well steal my alcohol as well.." She didn't even bother to listen for a reply and just began to pour him a glass and fill hers back up to the brim. Strong arms slithered around her waist causing her to cry out.

"I don't even need to ask, how sweet." Jim whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, too tipsy to fight her hormonal urges. "I would prefer something a little sweeter though.." His lips grazed against her soft neck and it took every amount of willpower she still had not to turn around and jump his bones right on her kitchen floor.

"I'm not very sweet," Nova mumbled out just before her breath hitched as he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck. She needed to get away from him now.

"Let me be the one to judge that Valentine.." The Irish man growled out into her ear before pressing her up against the counter and rubbing his hips against her bum. She whimpered and began to squirm against him, not getting the kind of reaction she wanted.

"I don't sleep with men who I haven't dated," she blurted out, praying that maybe that would stop him from pursuing her any longer. Jim laughed at her sudden outburst, grabbed the glass of wine and pulled away from her. She felt cold after his skin was on hers for a short period of time. How could she be attracted to such a jerk? He sauntered back into the main room of her flat and plopped down while taking a sip from the wine she had poured him.

"Well my dear, is that an invitation for me to whisk you away on a date? Then after I could fuck you.." His vulgar words made her choke on her wine as she was walking back into the livingroom. He had never cussed like that before. Jim had said some pretty racy things, but never something like _that_. It was pretty hot if she was being honest with herself. Nova had always loved a man who wasn't afraid to grab the bull by the horns and say what he wanted instead of beating around the bush like a pansy. She decided to sit next to him on the rather small sofa this time around and turned to stare at him, unsure of what to say after his last comment. He had the look of sheer amusement on his face as he took another sip of the wine, waiting for her answer.

"W-well.." She started off, stammering like a fool. A grin developed on his face as he leaned toward her. She took another large gulp of her drink, not even savoring the flavor. Half of her massive wine glass was already gone.

"I will take that as a yes," Jim purred out just before he got himself comfortable on her sofa and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders. "How about next Friday at seven? I'll have a car come to fetch you." It was hard for Nova not to grin at his forwardness. She actually liked it a lot. She decided to nuzzle into him, enjoying his delicious scent and the small domestic feel of being cuddled up to a man who had tastes similar to hers.

"You have a deal then, Jim. But I can't promise that you'll get laid." She stuck her tongue between her teeth and felt the rumble in his chest and heard him mutter 'We'll see about that.' "So, feel like watching a scary movie?" A grin finally crept up on her face, hoping that maybe she could actually have someone to sit with as she watched something full of gore and violence. Every guy she brought home would always whine about her taste in films. Her old friends used to call her the queen of horror, which was a title she was very fond of to this day.

"As long as you don't cry like a baby over someone having their head chopped off or being raped, I'm fine with that." He quipped while tightening his arm around her small body. Nova smirked and fiddled around on Netflix until she found the creepiest movie she could find, then began to play it.

"A man of my own heart saying things like that," she muttered out under her breath, not even realizing that she had said it aloud. Jim laughed and pressed his lips to her temple. Although she didn't trust the bastard as far as she could throw him, Nova did have to admit that his company was nice for the night. They spent the entire night drinking and watching scary movies until eventually the drinks got to her and she passed out with her face buried into his chest.

Jim ran his fingers carefully against her thin neck and then picked her up with ease. He found her bedroom without any problems and placed her into her rather large bed for someone who was single. Temptation was a wonderful thing when someone was unconscious from a drunken stupor so he decided to take her clothing off until she was down to her panties, which were a light blue silk with lace trim. It took all of his strength not to wake her up and take her right there. Jim instead rummaged through her drawers until he found a sexy little silk nightie and slipped it onto her with ease. He tucked her in and gazed at her longingly. She looked like a sleeping angel... More like a fallen angel with her attitude. He decided to press his lips to hers before taking off, a smile of satisfaction gracing his face.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**[A/N: Hello guys! Soo, this chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M. Obviously it's Jim, he's gonna want sexual intercourse. It's near the end so if you feel uncomfortable reading it you can just stop reading, it won't hurt you to skip it. Enjoy the chapter!]**

The sunlight was streaming through the open window that had never been shut the night prior and birds chirped happily as Nova Valentine rolled over and pulled the thick white down comforter over her head with a groan. She didn't want to get up, but she really had to go to the gym and exercise. With that thought the blonde rolled out of her extremely soft bed and padded out of her bedroom, blurry vision and thoughts of the night before completely out of her mind. She stumbled into the kitchen and started up her kettle, craving for coffee in her french press that morning. She pressed her index finger and thumb on either side of the bridge of her nose and groaned once again. She drank far too much last night with Jim.

"Oh God," Nova said, her eyes shooting open before she started to shift to see if he was still there. There was no sign of another human in the vicinity. With a small breath of relief she went to retrieve the kettle that was now whistling and began to ceremoniously put coffee grinds into her french press, then scalding hot water. She mixed her hazelnut coffee with a spoon and then waited for it to percolate. What had happened last night? She scrunched up her nose as she began to recall what had happened the night before, then moaned out in agitation. She was buzzed when he had forcefully made his way into her flat, then somehow managed to talk her into going on a date with him. They snuggled on her sofa and watched horror films… She snuggled with such an obnoxiously cocky man and watched blood and gore with him, which was rather odd because they were both laughing like maniacs when someone died. "We're insane," she muttered to herself while she meandered about her kitchen, grabbing a pain killer and a coffee mug that had the Harry Potter Slytherin house on it. She took pride in the fact that she was a Slytherin as it did fit to her personality well. She was cunning, intelligent and would protect those she cared for. If she would have actually cared for anyone that is. She quickly pressed down the water to filter out the coffee grains and began to pour it into her mug, then went and grabbed creamer. She loved having flavor in her coffee other than the distinct taste of the beans of course. She didn't like normal milk and sugar, not that it was horrible, but it didn't fit her sickly sweet tastes. Something about her had to be sweet, after all it wasn't her personality. She poured in vanilla caramel creamer into the dark brew that was hot in her mug then stirred it with a spoon before tossing the piece of metal into her sink with a clatter. She popped the painkiller into her small mouth and took a sip of her boiling hot caffeine. After that she shuffled over to her couch and sat down with a huff before she noticed she was in a very sexy nightie and grimaced. "The bastard took my cloths off, great.." Nova sighed then shrugged, not much she could do over that now. He wasn't there and they didn't wake up naked together in her very large bed, so that was a good sign. She turned on her telly and began watching the news and gasped at the sight before her. A bombing had happened yesterday and she winced at the thought of those who lost their lives. Hopefully they were in a better place than where they were before.

After her normal routine of waking up she took a quick shower, washing her hair with her favorite rosemary mint shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing her face clean and washing her body with a jasmine tea soap. Once finished she got out, brushed her obnoxious mane, put lotion on her face and body, scrubbed her teeth clean to show the pristine white at its finest, the put on eyeliner, mascara and brow pencil as normal. She dried her hair with a blow dryer causing her platinum ringlets to bounce around her head wildly, then she pulled it up into an unkempt bun atop her head. Once she was satisfied she waltzed off into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of black lace panties that showed off the bottom of her nicely toned bum and a black bra that pushed her breasts up enticingly. Nova grabbed a thick strapped black tank top and a pair of exercise shorts that clung nicely to her body and gave way to how fit she truly was. She pulled on a pair of black chucks after she threw on some anklet socks and tied them up. Happy with how she looked for exercising she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute black cami to wear after she had finished her activities at the gym, she shoved them into her duffel bag along with her favorite perfume, deodorant and a cute black knitted cap that made her curls look less wild and her face look a little cuter. Making a pleased noise she grabbed her mobile, her purse and dashed out of her flat after locking it up.

The gym was practically empty as Nova went in, locked up her belongings in a small locker and then took off to jog around the track like she always did when she first got there. Jog while listening to the band Postmodern Jukebox, hit the punching bag for half an hour, lift weights(both arms and legs), then relax her tense muscles with yoga. It was her weekly routine on weekends to keep in shape since she was always too busy to do it during the weekdays, something she didn't appreciate. If Valentine could, she would go every day, but she loathed waking up early in the morning and by the time night hit she was more likely to want to sit on her couch, down a bottle of wine and watch movies or television shows that either had sexy men in them or were terrifying to most other women. After two hours of exercising she went back to the locker room, took a quick shower to rinse her body of the sweat it had accumulated, avoiding ruining her hair, then got dressed in her everyday clothing. She was still wearing her black high top chucks and looked more like one of those distressed teens that thought they were hip than a young twenty-something year old who actually had her shit together and wasn't busy sitting in a café taking the same kind of picture of her latté that she had just had the day prior. Youth these days disgusted her almost as bad as Sherlock Holmes and his "greater than thou" attitude. Just because he could take one look at someone and deduce what they had ate that morning, who they shagged and their family background, didn't mean he had to act like an arrogant arse whose intellect was far superior than most around him. Nova just shunned the man instead of even attempting to have a conversation with the narcissistic man. She spritzed her body once with her perfume as she annoyed herself with her own barbaric thoughts, then took off out of the gym to go and walk along the Thames river. She absolutely adored the sound of water sloshing up against the land, the cool breeze in its wake and the scent of the river itself. It was peaceful and normally she would pull out a novel and read while sitting by the water that crashed against the shore. Nova sat in her usual spot under a tree that wasn't far from the river and savored the silence as she took out her mobile phone to finally check her emails. She gasped when she looked at the screen. _**35 unread texts, 2 missed calls, 2 voicemails.**_ Nova grimaced, she was never this popular. She checked her voicemails first, seeing that one was from work, the other from an unknown caller. Work was asking her to come in for the day, they had a new body she had to look at. The second was silence for a few seconds until the click of the other line ended as did her voicemail. She grimaced, how odd. She then went to her text messages which were from two different people, both were numbers she didn't have saved in her phone.

 _Need you at St. Barts, come when convenient- SH_

 _If inconvenient come anyway- SH_

 _Come now- SH_

 _Do you ever answer your phone?- SH_

Nova rolled her eyes. How did that atrocious man get her number? She knew instantly who it was, the annoying Sherlock Holmes. She didn't bother to read the rest of the messages he sent, knowing they were all probably as annoying as the others she had just read. She scrolled to the second number.

 _Had a wonderful time last night- JM_

 _Hope you slept well- JM_

 _Can't wait to go on that date with you Friday- JM_

 _You look absolutely beautiful while you sleep by the way- JM_

Nova grimaced. That didn't seem creepy at all. Once again she knew who this person was as well. She quickly stored both numbers into her mobile so she knew who they were and so she could ignore them without any confusion now, then got up, knowing she should walk to work and just get the day over with. She got to the morgue far too quick and curled her lip in distaste when she saw Sherlock brooding while pacing back and forth in the rather large space that still wasn't massive enough to fit his ego.

"Why did I have to rush over here on my day off?" Nova growled out while placing her hands on her skinny hips. "I would prefer to be reading by the Thames than dealing with you of all people on such a beautiful day." Sherlock glared at her for her snide comment then pressed his hands which were steepled together to his mouth, his thumbs under his chin. Molly wasn't at work today, and John wasn't there either. Pity, at least she could tolerate Watson and his senseless need to flirt with anything that wore a skirt. She didn't even wear skirts often and he would attempt to get her to go out to a pub with him at least once a week.

"I'm assuming that you are at least intelligent enough to pay mind to the news." Holmes stated, not even concerning himself with the thought that maybe she didn't like the news. Valentine rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue with this asinine conversation. If she was only here to grit her teeth as he insulted her, then she was going to turn on her heel and walk away. "You saw the bombing."

"Well yes, apparently it was a gas-"

"Yes, yes, that's what they said the last time as well! At first I even thought it was a gas leak. Turns out there is a homicidal maniac on the loose and he's playing games with me. This was my third round with him and he put himself on the line. You said you were on the Thames, did you see anything out of place?" Nova cocked her head to the side like a dog who was questioning their master, then pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Not where I was. Did you check to see if there was anything out of place on the database?" Sherlock grunted and began to pace once again. "I will take that as a yes. How about The Yard?" Another grunt. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait! I need you around. John is on a mission I sent him on to keep my brother satisfied. So you're coming with me down to the Thames." Nova laughed at his demand that almost sounded like desperation and shook her bouncy blonde curls about her head.

"How romantic, a walk along the river with the oh so intelligent and better than everyone Sherlock Holmes. Fine, I will satisfy your need to boss people around today and make them look less than par to you. But I swear if you so much as utter any insult my way with your lack of filter mouth, I will shove you into the water after I punch you in the face." Holmes made a disgruntled noise and whisked past her, grabbing the arm of her navy blue pea coat along the way and hauling her with him in long strides.

Nova was exhausted after running around with Sherlock all day long. They had looked at a dead body and Holmes had called John to go look at the dead man's home, then they went over to an art gallery which was holding some famous painting that had apparently been missing for a very very long time. Not that she really cared. It was amusing to watch Sherlock as he insulted the woman in charge over the painting being fake while Nova leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, she was the one who had to keep an eye out for any other guards and was meant to distract them if they came that way.. She let out a high pitched laugh as he began to strip and walk her way, grabbing ahold of her hand as they left through the double doors and to the changing room for employees. She was sitting on a bench as Sherlock was taking his clothes off and changing back into his usual three piece suit. It was hard not to stare, he was actually not that bad looking. When his eyes caught hers she could feel her cheeks redden and a smug look crawled upon his face. Oh goodness, she didn't need the man to get the idea she thought he was attractive, it would loom over her shoulders for the rest of her asinine life. Once they had finished both left with haste and met up with John.

"Hello Nova! Didn't expect to see you with Sherlock." John greeted happily as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a way that made her feel as if they had always been the best of friends. John was definitely a gentleman when he wasn't off romping with many different ladies. She was surprised at how many women he had actually been with. Must have been a good lay.

"Hi, Watson, alas I was kidnapped and forced on the most _fascinating_ date with Sherlock!" She let out a small giggle and saw Sherlock scowl from the corner of her eye. Good, be embarrassed. "Anyway, since I'm not very useful anymore, I'm going to go back home, slip on some jammies and watch a movie while drinking wine. If you ever take me out on a _date_ again and show me a dead body that isn't on a slab, I may have to jump your bones Holmes! Toodles boys!" She gave them a wink and skipped off, trying hard not to laugh at her own nasty wit. Sherlock was sputtering in the background and John's eyes were as wide as saucers while muttering that he wished he would be there for that next round. How morbid, did he want to watch or something as they got it on with a corpse around? She did let out a laugh when she was far enough away and wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. She would never sleep with either of those two, she just wanted to leave them baffled and uncomfortable. She walked back to her home with pep in her step and was excited when she slipped her key into the lock on her door and opened it up. Home sweet home. She glided into her bedroom after she shut the door to her home and began to change into something more comfortable for lounging about in. She decided to go with fleece black leggings, a hot pink tank top that did not hide her black bra at all, not that she cared, and switched into fuzzy hot pink socks. She took her hat off and threw it onto her desk in her room and left her hair down because it wasn't being unruly for once. Nova was in mid stretch while walking back out to her living room when she saw a tall figure in a glorious black Westwood suit with his back to her.

"Jim!" She cried out as she pressed a thin hand to her chest in an attempt to calm down her heart that had nearly leapt out of her throat. "What the hell are you doing in my flat?!" She stomped up to him with every word until they were almost nose to nose. His hair was perfectly swept back with very little gel, not a single strand was out of place. His chocolate brown eyes were looking more black this time and it made her calming heart begin to race once again. He cocked his head down to the side to look at her, letting his eyes rake over her body in a predatory way. It made a thrill run throughout her body. He placed a large hand against her cheek, not saying a single word, then swept down and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't help the gasp that she let out as she went to pull away.

"Don't," Jim breathed out against her lips. "Don't run." He quietly demanded before brushing his mouth to hers once again. He buried his long fingers into her tresses to keep her in place while she pressed her fingers to his chest, still not willing to let a man take advantage of her, no matter how much she may have actually wanted it.

"Why are you doing this?!" She gasped out as she finally got away from his hold on her. She put her sofa between his body and her own, nervous to know what he could possibly come up with next. Jim let out a low growl as he began to walk around to get her once more. It took all of Nova's nerve to stay put instead of run once again. She didn't want him to know she was terrified of his suddenness. He was now right in her face, his dark eyes full of desire that made her tummy flutter.

"I may not be able to make it to our date on Friday," Jim muttered out with a hint of disappointment. She arched an eyebrow and leaned against the back of her sofa.

"Really? That's the reason you decided to come into my flat unannounced and snog me?" He let out a sigh and shook his head, although there was a small smirk playing on the edges of his luscious lips.

"No, my dear. If I don't make it to that date, I won't be seeing you ever again. I want you to come with me tonight, let me steal you away and don't be such a prude for one damn night. Let me whisk you away." His lilt was so distracting and made it hard for her to say no. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, lips slightly parted. Did that mean he was going to be leaving her alone after tonight maybe? Shoot, if that's the case one good shag with a stranger wouldn't be a bad idea. She gave a noncommittal shrug and walked off to her bedroom to change once again. She decided to go with an ivory silk blouse that had a high neck with a tie at her throat and showed off her bare shoulders, a black pencil skirt with an extremely high slit in the back and a pair of black Jimmy Choo shoes that were open toe and showed off her nicely pedicured toes. She had switched out her bra and panties for a nude strapless push-up bra and nude lace panties. She fixed her makeup, winged liner and blood red lips that actually made her mouth look full, something that she approved of. She sprayed her delectable perfume onto her neck and wrists and walked back out. Jim took in a sharp breath and closed the distance between the two of them, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You shouldn't wear things like this if you don't want me to fuck you anywhere I please," he said in a raspy voice, causing her to shudder.

"How vulgar of you Jim." Nova retorted playfully while swatting his chest. She actually loved it, but he didn't need to know how much he truly turned her on with the nasty things he said. He grinned at her devilishly and wrapped his other arm around her waist, letting his thumb rub against her hip as he took her out of her flat and for a night that was surely going to be fun.

Nova was frozen in shock at the sight before her. John Watson had just walked out through a door, a parka on with bombs strapped to his chest. He looked absolutely terrified and then when he saw Valentine on the arm of Jim, he was close to hysterics. She could barely make out what Jim was telling him to say to Sherlock and nearly punched the snarky man beside her when he made John choke out _gottle o' geer, gottle o' geer, gottle o' geer_. What had she gotten herself into? She had just been talking to Sherlock about this case earlier and now she was on the side with the enemy.

"I gave you my number," Jim sounded nasally and whiny as he stepped out toward the pool area. She had stayed back, still paralyzed in place. "Hii, Jim Moriarty! Jim from I.T.-" She vaguely heard him talking, but couldn't handle listening anymore. _THIS_ was what he meant by he might not make it to their date?! Good Lord, he was psychotic! Eventually she could hear Jim come back through the door as he grabbed ahold of her waist and pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss before grinning like a fool, his mouth now tinted red from her lipstick. She still had tingles from him as he gave her a wink and forced her to walk with him back to the pool once more after wiping off his mouth.

"Change of plans, I am SO changeable! To be fair it is my _only_ weakness," Jim began again in his Irish brogue. Sherlock was standing with a pistol in his hands and John was down against the wall, his face ashen. When Holmes saw Nova beside Jim, he let out a low growl, one she wasn't sure was directed at her or the man that had whisked her into this awkward situation. She still didn't pay much mind to what was being said, only that the consulting detective now had the gun pointed to the bomb vest and had muttered something. She was going to die. Jim Moriarty dragged her along so she would die too. She held back a sob that was threatening to come out and kept her face a mask. She was absolutely terrified and thrilled all at once. This was the most exciting thing she had done in her meager life. Then a phone went off right beside her. The Bee Gee's, Stayin' Alive began echoing throughout the room and everyone was looking at Jim in confusion. He answered the phone and mouthed out a 'So sorry' to Sherlock who just sneered and mouthed back to him some sarcastic answer, his gun still pointed to the vest. "WHAT?!" Jim roared out, forcing Nova to jump and let out a small yelp, her doe eyes even wider than before. "If what you're telling me is true I will make you rich. If you're lying to me I will ssssskkkiiinn you," he hissed out before hanging up. "Sorry gentlemen! Today is not a good day to die." Jim grinned maliciously as Sherlock began to lower his gun. There were red dots on both of the men before her, wavering ever so slightly.

"Receive a better offer?" Sherlock snapped out sarcastically. Jim chuckled and grabbed ahold of Nova's hand, dragging her along with him as he snapped his fingers together just before they took off outside. Valentine's heart was pounding up into her throat and she felt as if she was going to vomit, at the same time the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins made she feel as if she was on top of the world. She was being ushered into a gorgeous black jaguar in a matter of seconds and Jim was sitting beside her with a grin plastered on his face. Once her heart began to calm down a little she turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that?!" She screeched out at him, preparing to jump out of the car now that her sanity was coming back."You dragged me out to almost die?!" Nova wanted to smack him, to punch him, maybe even push the smug bastard out of the running vehicle, but she couldn't move.

"What? Didn't like the show?" Jim teased as he leaned in close to her.

"You're insane!" She cried out as she went to push him away. With speed and ease he pinned her down and pushed himself up against her thin frame.

"That's what you like Nova, don't deny it." Jim drawled out as he tilted his face and let his lips brush up against hers just barely. She could feel her breath hitch. "We fit well together."

With those words Nova felt herself break mentally, he wasn't in the wrong. She somehow wriggled her hands free and tangled them into his hair before pressing her lips against his hungrily. He was probably the sexiest man alive in her eyes right now and she wanted him bad.

Jim let out a groan and snaked his tongue into her mouth while his hands began to feel her body up. His left hand went down to the hem of her pencil skirt and she let out a small gasp as he playfully trailed his fingers up her thigh until he hit her panties, then without any hesitation he brushed the lace aside and plunged his fingers deep within her tight core. She let out a whimper as her body began to build up with pleasure almost instantly, it had been ages since she had been intimate with another person and boy did it feel good.

"Wh-what about your driver?" She gasped out as he continued to shove two fingers in and out of her with ease. He trailed his tongue against her neck up to her ear and nipped at her lobe.

"Let him watch," Jim's accent was thick by this point and she could feel her mind begin to grow numb from pleasure. Slowly he eased his fingers out and licked them seductively, savoring the taste that made Nova completely her. He kissed her savagely and glanced up to see his driver looking incredibly uncomfortable which only turned him on more. He began to undo his trousers and pulled himself out, then quickly pushed her panties aside, only craving for release at this point in time, she was close to having an orgasm anyway. He shoved himself inside of her tight and fairly wet core and began to thrust haphazardly with the little amount of space they had in the back seat. She let out a strangled cry, her body not used to his girth as he continued to dominate her. Nova dug her fingers rough into his hair as he began to nip at her neck until he suddenly sank his teeth into a sensitive spot which made her elicit a noise somewhere between agony and ecstasy, both things that Jim loved. He didn't let up, only grunted when she tugged at his dark hair in a painful pleasure. As she got rough with him he began to rub his thumb against her swollen clit and massaged it in slow circles which was a huge contrast to his quick and rough thrusts. He could feel her legs tighten and muscles begin to spasm around him. "Don't fight it!" Jim hissed out in her ear as he continued to force himself on her. His thick brogue sent her over the edge, forcing her to see stars as her senses numbed from sheer pleasure, her fingers began to go limp and Jim felt himself nearing his own release. She whimpered out against him, crying out his name as he began to hit her sensitivity peak once again, it sent him over the edge and he could feel himself shuddering as he came inside of her. He groaned out in satisfaction and buried his face into the crook of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her delicious scent. They were both breathing heavily and Nova began to laugh like a maniac.

"I just slept with a criminal," she moaned out softly, earning her a chuckle from Jim. "And I loved it.." Nova admitted in a shy voice, earning another chuckle from the man on top of her as he began to perch up to look into her face. He took her cheeks into his large hands and kissed her sound then pulled away. The curly haired blonde tugged off her panties and cleaned herself off with them before handing the cloth to him so he could remove the filth from his own member, then he chucked it onto the ground and started to straighten himself out. Nova grinned and began to fix his disheveled hair so that it was slicked back once more, then looked up at the rearview mirror, where her eyes met with the drivers. "Like what you saw?" She growled out, smirking as the man shifted uncomfortably and looked back to the road. Jim Moriarty was a monster who was bringing out the darkest part of her soul and she honestly didn't want to quit the new addiction she had found.


	4. Assistant for a Day

**[A/N: Sorry this is so late! I swear I had been planning on posting it sooner, but I hit a huge wall of writers block and was distracted by the glorious weather outside. Can't help enjoying bonfires, playing with my kiddos and relaxing a little. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. In all honesty I'm not too satisfied with it myself. If you have any comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. please do so! Reviews are always wanted from those who enjoy what I write.]**

Nova awoke the next morning to black silk sheets caressing her naked form and a strong arm looped around her midsection. Her eyes were blurry and there was very little light peeking through a crack in the dark curtains of the bedroom. Her brain was fuzzy as she tried to recall the day before. When it finally hit her, everything she had witnessed, everything she had _done_ , she squeaked out a small 'oh' and rubbed the heels of her hands against her eyes. She, Nova Valentine, had slept with a man who was a criminal mastermind, apparently a consulting criminal. Like Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, Jim Moriarty was the only one of his kind that anyone had known of. People were crazy enough to pay the man copious amounts of money in order to have their crimes taken care of, anything from getting rid of the pesky brother who was attempting to prevent their chances of marrying the sister to the assassination of someone higher up in the world that could do some extreme damage to their competition. She let out a small groan and wiggled her body free of the young man's body that was in bed with her, she needed to use the loo and take an extremely hot shower to defog her frazzled brain.

She stood in the shower, letting hot water splatter against her body as she worked through the thoughts in her ever racing mind. What would happen next? Would he eventually kill her? She grimaced and attempted to do breathing exercises in order to calm her palpitating heart. She was going to have a heart attack at this rate and keel over from terrifying amounts of excitement and trepidation all mixed together in a fucked up cocktail. Nova stiffened when she heard the bathroom door open and shut, then the glass door of the massive stand up shower as well. Hands began to slither over her body and she shuddered at the gentle touch.

"You could have woke me up," Jim's husky voice vibrated against her neck as he let his lips graze against her skin while his hands slid across her abdomen and down the inside of her well toned thighs. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as she pressed her back up against his broad chest. "Although I don't mind you being wet and hot for me as soon as I wake up either.." His voice was laced with humor as he continued to tease her body with the sensual brush of his long fingers.

"I figure you're so busy with, you know, being a criminal and all, that you may have wanted to get some rest. Lots of sex and killing people must get exhausting." Nova shot back in a snarky tone. Naturally she had wanted to just run away, but her curiosity got the best of her. She was fascinated by this man who was the game maker of death. After their sudden fling in the car, she knew she couldn't just try to dash off when she was far too curious about the Irishman who had captivated her. She could feel the rumble of his chuckle reverberate against her small back and grinned. At least he had a sense of humor. Jim's teeth skimmed her neck as one of his hands went up to meet the soft folds of her sensitive body and began to toy with her titillated flesh. The sopping wet blonde couldn't help looping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, yearning for more of him. He was arousing to her darkest nature and she honestly didn't want to give him up.

"Mmm, sex is better than sleep." Jim drawled out as his free hand began to knead one of her breasts that were slick from the hot water that was pounding against the both of them. She hummed back in response, not wanting to ruin this moment. He was so attractive in every possible way and she now pitied Molly Hooper for giving up someone so dark and powerful. Although Nova was positive the bad boy type wasn't her thing, after all, she did like Sherlock and that man was far from bad. Moriarty rubbed his erection against her bum and groaned as she arched back, yearning to have him inside her once again. "My my miss Valentine, you are a little vixen this morning." He breathed into her ear as he began to gently rub her clitoris in lazy circles.

"Apparently you bring out the best in me," she mumbled out while taking one of her hands down away from his neck to stroke his hard member that was twitching from the need to be deep within her. Within seconds, all of which Nova couldn't even comprehend, she was pressed up against the wall of the shower, her hips forced to pop out as Jim growled and pushed himself inside of her. She let out a small cry from the suddenness of it all and clutched her small hands into fists against the wall as he began to thrust himself into her with no kindness. He tugged on her wet curls and groaned into her ear which only turned her on even more.

"Honey I can do much more if you let me," Jim grunted out, his Irish brogue thick from lack of concentration. She whimpered out as he planted searing kisses onto her neck and back while continuing to take her for what seemed like hours and in various positions in the bathroom. Eventually once they were both satisfied they got out of the bathroom and began to dress after Jim surprised her with a closet full of very attractive and expensive clothing which Nova squealed at and gave him a hug and a passionate kiss. She loved being spoiled. Valentine decided to wear a tight black pencil skirt that went just past her knees, a very revealing rose colored blouse that tied at her neck and showed off her shoulders. Her hair was left to cascade down to her waist in wild curls. She opted for no bra or panties this time around and knew Jim would enjoy that for easier access, the problem was, she didn't have her favorite perfume with her and was sulking when she sat on the edge of the bed and put on a pair of open toe black lace Aldo three inch heel ankle boots. "What's wrong darling?" Moriarty purred out as he saw the pout on her lightly glossed lips.

"Perfume," was all Nova said back as she crossed her arms. Jim rolled his eyes and went over to a dresser drawer and pulled out the exact same perfume Nova had always loved, then handed it to her.

"Did you think I would forget to carry around your signature scent?" The dark haired Irishman asked with a smirk before spraying her neck and wrists with the delicious cologne, he placed it back in it's spot and began to tie a crimson tie around his neck. He was in a charcoal grey westwood three piece suit and gorgeous black wingtip dress shoes, his hair slicked back perfectly and his dark eyes were on her as he finished up.

"You are sexy," Nova stated as she eyed him up and down without shame.

"I could say the same thing to you doll." Jim shot back with a cheeky grin. "Sooo, we have a meeting we need to go to and I am very proud to say that you are going to be my assistant." It wasn't a question for her, something that she could agree or disagree to, it was a demand. One she couldn't refuse, not that she wanted to anyway. Nova silently trudged beside him, her posture and walk screaming posh.

"You know, I'm not really swell at the whole assistant thing," she began as she gazed at Jim. His eyes were black, no hint of the chocolate brown in sight as he glanced over at her. Nova smirked and nudged his arm. "But for you darling, I think I can play a little nice." She must have said the right thing because Moriarty slithered an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked down the hallways with so many twists and turns that all looked the same. The walls were white and blank, the floor a light white and grey marble that her heels clacked on menacingly. She felt powerful on the arm of the criminal mastermind. Eventually he paused at a door and opened it up, gesturing for her to walk in first. There was a large oakwood desk in the center with a comfy looking chair at the head of it for who she assumed was Jim, and then two other seats arranged neatly at the other side for his clients. He strode past her and sat at the head of the desk, his hands steepled on the massive slab of wood. There was nothing very unique about this room other than the air of power it had about it. It was white with wood floors instead of marble, but there was nothing in there, no plants, no fireplaces, nada. Nova crossed her arms behind her back and eyed him from across the room until he beckoned her to him with a devilish smile.

"Come here kitten," Jim purred out as she came up to the opposite side of the desk. Valentine arched an eyebrow at him but did as she was told, stepping around the large piece of wood and stood beside the beautifully dark haired man. He slid his hand up her skirt and teased the flesh of her thighs with his long fingers. She bit her lip in an attempt not to giggle out just as a knock at the door signaled they were ready for company. Jim didn't halt his shenanigans and trailed his hand up to rest on her ass, gripping her perky bum playfully with excitement while he glanced up at her in shock that she had gone commando just as a young woman with brown hair came strutting in. She was in a deliciously skimpy emerald green dress that accentuated her breasts and her heels clicked just as Nova's had when she came in. This woman had curves in all of the right places and her lips were a deep rouge. She had perfectly fair skin and brilliant green eyes that had a smoky shadow on the upper lid and had cheekbones that were high on her breathtaking face. She was the ideal woman for most men, but Nova just eyed her with appreciation, not intimidated in the slightest. The woman gazed at her with an impressed look by her lack of fear. "Irene Adler, tell me you have something good because if you're wasting my time I will rip your heart out and eat it for supper." Jim stated as he watched the woman named Irene with black eyes. She gave a dazzling smile showing pearly white teeth and pulled out a mobile phone, typed in a password and handed it over to him after she fiddled on it for a minute. Irene then sat down, showing her legs off as she crossed one over her knee.

"You are a very beautiful woman," Irene cooed out to Nova who was standing perfectly still with one of her hands on Jim's shoulder closest to her. Valentine smirked, but said nothing. "I would love to bend you over this desk and whip you into submission." She finished with a twinkle in her eye. This woman was very kinky. Moriarty chuckled and looked over to Nova as he pushed back the mobile device to Miss Adler. His smile was full of mirth as he stood up tall next to her, even in heels.

"Excellent Irene. I want you to begin your work right away, we will be in contact honeyy!" Jim sang out as he tugged Nova away. Irene gave her a wink on their way out. "She is a dominatrix, also known as The Woman. She has exactly what I need right now in order to continue my game with Sherlock Holmes." He informed her as they continued their walk. Valentine bobbed her head up and down, her curls bouncing at the gesture. "Also, you naughty girl, if I wouldn't have had to be professional in there, you would have been bent over my desk for not wearing any panties, buut, now I'm going to have to do that elsewhere.."

"Oh Mister Moriarty, your sweet talk is delicious!" Nova giggled out sarcastically just before he pushed her up against a wall, one of his large hands was wrapped around her neck as he pressed his body hard against hers. She let out a small gasp and pressed her hands to his chest.

"Call me Jim sweetheart," he growled out as he nipped at her jawline. His free hand went to the hem of her skirt, then snuck through the fabric up to her unprotected flesh. Nova whimpered against him and arched her hips to his hand in a desire that was flooding the pit of her stomach and pooling heat between her legs.

"J-Jim, I need to go. I have work tomorrow," she choked out as his grip on her tightened. He continued to tease her body unrelentingly as he ran his tongue along her neck all the way up to her ear forcing her to shudder. His touch was addicting and she didn't want it to end.

"After I have my way with you one last time," Moriarty drawled out, his breath hot on her ear. "I will have Seb take you home. Until then, you're mine honey." Nova squeaked out a noise in agreement just before Jim picked her up and forced her over his shoulder. She let out a small girlish cry as he lugged her off to a random room to have a bit of fun.

The next day Nova was sore all over from her extreme weekend of shagging with the consulting criminal. She slowly made her way to the cafeteria to prepare coffee as usual for her and Molly, then shambled down to the morgue. When she opened the door she let out a groan. Sherlock was pacing the room once again while Hooper and Watson were awkwardly sitting away from him. She instantly knew that he was going to bombard her with insults, questions and anything else he could possibly manage to deduce out of her which would spill out between that infernal mouth of his. She looked over to Molly and John and mouthed 'sorry' before sitting down the two coffees. As soon as she did Holmes grabbed her wrist so hard she let out a yelp and dragged her out to the halls.

"What the hell were you doing with _him_?!" Sherlock roared out while shoving her hard against the white brick wall. He began to tug at his dark brown curls while glaring at her with his brilliantly calculating blue eyes. Nova looked away and let out a weary sigh.

"I didn't know who he was," she started while fiddling with one of her platinum locks. "I knew his name was Jim, that was all. He began pursuing me and then dragged me out there when I thought we were going out on a date. I figured he was some regular old bloke trying to get in my pants, not a professional criminal. So don't attempt to even think that I was expecting to see you that night, let alone witness John, who is probably one of the sweetest men I know, be strapped to a damn bomb that would have killed us all. Also, I know nothing about him, so if you're going to try and deduce me go right ahead, but I have nothing to hide." Nova was lying through her teeth at the end, but she wasn't going to admit it, and if he knew she wasn't telling the truth he would let her know. Holmes sneered at her before turning around on his heel back toward the morgue. She had a gut feeling he knew she wasn't being honest, but couldn't comprehend why he didn't call her out on her bullshit.

"I would suggest you avoid him at all costs Valentine. Unless you truly are an imbecile who wants to end up dead." These were the last words he spoke to her before he left with Watson shortly after. Nova groaned once again and trudged back into the room to finish her internship for the final week. One more week and she would know if she had a job at St. Bart's or if she had to find work elsewhere. Honestly she was hoping she could get away from this damned hospital as soon as possible now. She just prayed that Jim would lay low for a while and possibly not bother her since she was now on the consulting detective's radar due to the bad boy who apparently fancied her. Nova went through with the rest of her day quietly, not even talking to Hooper because of the tense atmosphere.

Once she returned home she ran scolding hot water in her bath tub and put in jasmine mint bubble bath. She needed copious amounts of wine and maybe sleep for a month straight after all her stress. What she didn't know is that she was now an infatuation to James Moriarty, one that he wasn't going to be done playing with any time soon.


	5. Time to Change

**[A/N: sorry I've been pokey guys! I swear I'm working on all of my stories, I've just been crazy busy as well! Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Reviews/helpful criticism is always loved!]**

She decided she was going to do something drastic during the next few weeks she had to herself. Nova had made it through her internship flawlessly and was now free to do as she pleased as a pathologist. Countless job offers came up and it was a thrilling opportunity. Jim hadn't contacted her in any way since their last encounter, but it wasn't anything she was hurt by. She got a great weekend that was thrilling, she didn't care if she never saw him again in all honesty. Nova sat up a salon appointment and the day of decided to do some shopping as well. In the salon she made sure to get her hair permanently straightened for at least two weeks until her next appointment could be made and for once in her life, colored her hair. She knew she didn't look bad with her blonde hair, but she needed a change, one that she had been terrified of ever doing up until now. When she looked in the mirror after her hair had been changed, straightened and even her eyebrows were now permanently a darker color and plucked to perfection, she almost gasped. Her hair went down to the small of her back and was layered beautifully, it was a deep mahogany with thin red highlights poking through the layers that gave her hair volume. Her clear blue eyes were brighter than normal and now looked like they had a hint of grey in them. She looked phenomenal and was definitely perfect for the high class woman that looked down on those below her. Valentine paid the salon the £840 and a hefty tip as well and went on her merry way to go shopping for new clothes, shoes, accessories, really whatever her dark little heart desired. That was until her phone vibrated signaling she had a new message.

 _Meet me at Hawksmoor 7pm_

 _Don't be late and dress nice kitten_

 _Jim xx_

Nova smirked at this, then looked at the time, it was 2pm as of right now. She needed to get a new dress and shoes and get her makeup done, so off she set. She started with Jimmy Choo and got a pair of black lace floral pumps that were three inches high. They were sexy and would look good with a french tip now thanks to the open toe. She then went off to Dolce and Gabbana and purchased a black lace sheath dress that went just below her knee with lace. It was high neck that rounded off and sleeveless and absolutely sexy when she put it on. It fit her curves in all of the right places and she was happy to pay the £2,895 it costed for the dress. She purchased a simple black clutch purse to carry her mobile and her card in and went off to get her makeup styled professionally opting for smoky eyes, winged liner, mascara that made her eyelashes something any woman would be jealous of and a nice matte nude lipstick. Once she was finished she looked like a completely different woman. Her dark mahogany hair was shining in the light as she made her way to Hawksmoor which was the opposite side of London where she had been and took a bit to get there due to traffic. She was incredibly thankful she had decided to drive today and was in her little black Audi TT convertible, Ke$ha blaring throughout the speakers until she pulled up to valet and handed them the car keys. Her heels clicked as she made her entrance into the restaurant and walked up to the hostess who looked to be bored out of her ever loving mind.

"Hello, welcome to Hawksmoor, reservation?" The young woman with dirty blonde hair chirped out while holding on a fake smile that hurt to even look at. Nova smirked and made the woman shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, should be under the last name Moriarty." Nova stated. The girl went wide eyed and gave a sharp nod while gulping.

"Right. Right this way Miss." Her face was ashen as she gestured toward the direction they were going to go.

Valentine decided to take in the atmosphere of the restaurant as she strutted behind the awkward girl. It was dim lighting with dark wood all over. The booth seats were a deep emerald green with black and were absolutely stunning. The bar was long and simple, yet matched everything else in the quaint little place. Nova bit her lip to laugh as the girl opened up a door and lead them to cordoned off spot where she could see Jim sitting and tapping away on his mobile. His dark eyes glanced up as he saw her strutting in as if she owned the place, a tiny smirk on her deliciously pink lips.

"Oh honey, you look stunning," Jim muttered out while he stood up to pull her chair out.

"And you are being such a gentleman Mr. Moriarty." Nova shot back with a wink. He couldn't help looking her up and down, grinning wide and taking a lock of her hair to twist around his index finger.

"This hairstyle suits you well." He cooed out before allowing her to sit down and pushing her chair in, then he went to his own seat and sat down with perfect posture that was mirroring her own. He glanced over at the waiter that came in awkwardly and spoke up without missing a beat. "Taittinger 'Comtes de Champaigne' Blancs de Blanc, bottle." The waiter nodded quickly and scrambled off without a word.

"Why thank you darling. I thought a change was something I needed. So what do I owe the honor of having a wonderful night out with the notorious criminal for?" She cut right to the point and Moriarty chuckled at her lack of fear for him. She was such a sweet and innocent little thing with a dark mind that only needed to be unleashed by his skills.

"Yes, well the change was nice," he wasn't lying. His eyes scanned her face, noticing how her porcelain skin was glowing, her eyes were luminescent, her cheekbones looked even sharper. Her body was already a perfect thin and her breasts and bum were a wonderful size without being too much. She was definitely a real woman, one that took whatever she wanted. "I won't beat around the bush if you won't my dear. I want you to come work for me." Just as he said this a waiter came in and poured wine into their glasses with ease, then sat the bottle on ice before quickly rushing off away from the two of them. Nova arched her eyebrow and sat her elbows on the table, folding her hands together she rested her chin on them, waiting for the consulting criminal to continue. "I want you to work for me Miss Valentine and work your way up in this dark little world. With some training you could even take over my position if I wanted you to or if anything were to ever occur that I required someone to take my responsibilities." He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling with mischief. This mad man who could do anything he wanted was offering her the opportunity to rule at his side? There had to be more to this.

"What's in it for me? From what I'm hearing it's all about you. Yeah, you make it sound appealing and any dim witted twit would fall for your seductive Irish drawl without even actually paying attention, but I'm not a moron and you already know that." Nova took a breath and watched Moriarty grin wide at her snap. "You obviously know I don't need money, so what am I truly getting out of joining the dark side with you James?"

"Mmm, more power than you could ever imagine. Training to hone in skills that you know you could do better with than without and last but not least you get to be Queen. Queen of the underworld, ruling right by my side and making decisions for me when I cannot do them myself. What I'm giving you is more than I would ever give another person in their entire life. I see potential in you, something I have not witnessed from another soul and I want it. I want you." He gave a shrug and Nova rolled her eyes. He was demanding a lot. It was something that was appealing, but not to everything she desired. Nova pursed her lips as she gazed at the man before her, offering her the world on a silver platter, but she had other things in mind. One being that she wasn't so easy to win over.

"Hmm.. As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass." She smirked as Jim stared at her in blatant shock, not prepared in the slightest that she would reject him. She took a sip of her wine and stood up. "It was good to see you again James, but it takes a lot more than sweet words to win me over." With that she stood up and walked away, leaving Moriarty staring after her retreating form. He let out a low chuckle before it became a psychotic laugh.

"You are stubborn Nova Valentine," he muttered to himself as gazed at the now closed doors. "Fine, I'll play your little game, but you won't like it."

Nova had decided to stick with Bart's in the end. She realized she actually enjoyed the company that was always present in the morgue and decided that she would make it her job to get Molly Hooper out of her little shell of being shy.

"Evening Molly," Nova mumbled out as she handed her companion a styrofoam cup filled with coffee. "Hey are you free sometime this weekend?" She asked casually to the pretty redhead who looked up at her in shock.

"Yeah.. I am.. I mean, I have no plans this weekend," Molly stammered out. Nova grinned and gave her a pat to the back.

"Good. We're having a girl date. I know you're head over heels for Sherlock and he doesn't even pay any attention to you. We are going to change that my dear!"

"Wait, really? I mean… Sure that sounds like fun." Hooper now had a massive smile on her face as she began to get to work. Valentine chuckled and put on a pair of latex gloves.

On a metal slab was the corpse of a young woman with short brown hair. Half of her jaw was ripped off and her body had been torn to shreds. Nova let out a whistle as she began to write out notes. It took hours for her to exam the Jane doe thoroughly then set to her tests to see what would come back. By the end of her shift it was late at night and she was coming up with nothing. Nothing as to what ripped off her jaw, tore into her flesh and destroyed this young life. She let out a groan in frustration as she placed her clipboard down on the table and clocked out. How was there nothing? It was not an animal, nor was there any fragments that would place a tool used on the girl to maul her. There was no saliva, no DNA, not a single damn thing and it left Nova frustrated as she walked home lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice a black SUV pull up beside her until the doors slammed and startled her into looking up. A large man who was bald with scars and tattoos all over began to walk up to her and she grimaced.

"Miss Valentine, you need to come with me," the burly man grunted out in a deep voice. She glared at him as she began to back away.

"I think I'm good, how about you go find a bar for your kind." She sneered out as the man came closer to her. Without thinking Nova began to dash away, only to be grabbed hard by the neck of her coat which forced her to fall back with a scream. A strong arm wrapped hard around her small body and covered her mouth to quiet her cries of help. She began thrashing around to no avail until something pricked into her neck. She could feel her body become heavy before everything went black.

She jumped up with a gasp to see herself in a blank white room. She was in a soft king sized bed with blood red silk sheets and a comforter that was the same color. There was nothing in the room other than a nightstand beside the bed in black and a trash bin beside that. There were three doors as well, but she couldn't think of anything other than running to the trash bin. She got herself to it just in time as she vomited up stomach acids. Her body was shaking once she finished and she wiped her hand onto her mouth before getting up and stumbling to one of the three doors. She opened it up to see a massive walk in closet with a dresser placed inside it most likely by a skilled architect by the look of the maple wood fitting in seamlessly. She slowly stepped out of the closet that was any divas wet dream and went to open another door. This one was locked so she could only assume it was the exit. She slowly crept up to the third door to find a pristine white bathroom with a massive walk in shower and a double vanity sink with a massive mirror. She let out a sigh of relief because her bladder was screaming for her to use the loo. Once she finished using the toilet she began to snoop through the cupboards under the sink to see it had various body washes, perfumes and shampoos and conditioners along with fluffy red towels and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She quickly grabbed some toiletry items then jumped in the shower to clean up. The sweet scent of strawberries and cream tickled her nose as she rinsed her hair out then began to wash her body with a shea wash. Once she finished she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and began to brush her teeth with a spearmint flavored toothpaste. She towel dried her hand and ran her fingers through it to comb it out then went back into the bedroom. She sighed and went to the closet to rifle through the drawers when she hear a door open. Poking her head out she saw a man with short blonde hair standing in the middle of the room. She knew who he was.

"Sebastian!" Nova hissed out while stomping out of the closet. Seb glanced over at her and smirked. "What the hell am I doing here?!"

"Well you did reject Jim and he didn't take too kind to that," Seb said with his southern drawl. He was dressed in military cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over top of it and combat boots. Nova could see his knife protruding from his waistline and instantly got an idea in her mind. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to him, still wrapped up in only a towel. His eyes raked over her body and she could feel a wave of disgust roll through her. He wasn't ugly by all means, but she only had eyes for a man with black hair and chocolate eyes. She trailed a finger along his chest and leaned her face in close to his.

"Get him in here. Now." She growled out to the sniper who was Moriarty's right hand man. Seb placed one of his hands on her waist and chuckled.

"You sure you don't want to have a little fun first? Seems like you want to little princess."

"Don't even think about it Seb. Your pretty little ass will be ripped to shreds before I'm through with you," Nova said through gritted teeth as she continued her hand tango with him. She slid her hands down to his hips and brought herself even closer to him. "Now get Jim in here." Sebastian grinned before turning and leaving the room. Nova smirked as she watched him leave, then went back to the closet to get dressed. She went with red lace panties and a bra that matched and pressed her breasts up high, a black lace tank top and a pair of tight light skinny blue jeans. She decided to go barefoot and sat on the bed while she waited for James Moriarty to make his grand entrance. In a matter of minutes the devil himself came in with a wide shit eating grin on his face.

"Nova, darling. Do you like your accommodations?" He rose his eyebrows up and gave her a wink. She grimaced and stood up so she could slink over to him.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me Jim?" She bit out once she was nose to nose with the insufferable man. He chuckled and ran a hand along her side.

"You weren't very nice the last time I saw you," Jim whined out like a child. "I didn't like that. Sooo, now you're here, right where I want you."

"You're a bastard!" Nova hissed out as she began to back away from him, which was short lived when he held her tight and pulled her back.

"Oh such naughty words from such a sweet little mouth!" Moriarty chuckled as she went to shove him away. His grip only tightened even more.

"You want sweet words darling? I'll give you sweet." Valentine quickly whipped out the military knife she stole from Sebastian when she had been distracting him earlier and pressed it right to Jim's throat. The consulting criminal's eyes went dark as he watched her, then a grin broke out on his face.

"Oooo, kitty has claws!" His mouth went into an 'O' as he pressed his free hand to his lips in feigned shock. With ease he removed his hand from her waist and grabbed ahold of her wrist that was gripping onto the blade. She let out a small gasp while he forced her to press it harder against his skin. "How about we play a game Nova?"


	6. Kidnapped

"How about we play a game Nova?" His voice was deep and dark as her eyes widened in surprise. Blood was trickling from the thin slice that had been created on his neck, the way his dominance had an air of its own even at a time like this. She was trying hard not to tremble at his lack of fear as her eyes darted between the deep crimson and his dilated eyes. His pupils took over the chocolate brown and his breathing was a little heavier than normal.

"What do you want from me Jim?" Nova asked breathlessly as she attempted to tug the hand holding the blade away from him. He kept his grip strong and yanked her arm to pull her up flush against his chest. He ran his nose against her throat while trailing his free hand to her hip. He watched her carefully as her pulse began to speed up and her eyes began to turn more black than blue.

"You, my kitten. I already said this. I. Want. You." Moriarty growled out as he nipped at her throat. She gulped and dropped the knife, the metal clattering against the floor loud. She arched her hips up against his, letting out a small whine as he rubbed his thumb against the flesh that was under the tight jeans.

"To be your.. Queen?" She stammered out while he began to guide her to the large bed. Her knees hit the edge as she gazed up at him with what little was left of her sky blue eyes.

"To be _my_ Queen.." Jim purred out while tangling his hand into the mahogany hair on the back of her head. "Now let's play a game my sweet little kitten…"

It was late at night when Moriarty left her naked in the king sized bed and a knock came to the door. She perched herself up and covered her body with the crimson sheet as someone came in with a cart full of delicious food, wine and water. Nova hadn't even realized she never ate that day until the scent of shrimp alfredo with handmade bread and a thin slice of cheesecake made her stomach gurgle. The person who came in was the man who had drugged her and took her wherever she was at now. The big bald man had his lips drawn into a thin line, displeased he had to be a servant to the woman that had infatuated his boss.

"Here's your food," he grunted out. Nova smirked and continued to stay where she was as he began to walk off, muttering profanities under his breath about her.

"I would hold your tongue unless you want me to rip it out." Valentine stated as she sat herself up even more while keeping her naked body covered.

"Just because you're the boss' bitch doesn't mean I have to follow your orders." The man spat out as he rounded and came sauntering back to her. Nova let out a small laugh before standing up without shame of being naked and leaned against the nightstand which had the blade that had been sat up there after her endeavors with Jim, casually grabbing ahold of the hilt without the buffoon in front of her even noticing. He really needed to hire more intelligent men.

"That the best insult you have big boy?" Nova drawled out while arching an eyebrow at him.

"Look you skinny little whore," he was now only inches away from her and quickly she took the blade not even thinking as she slit his throat. Blood gushed out of his neck as the burly man gaped at her. He staggered as he placed large hands over the massive slash she had given him. He fell to the floor gasping for air while Valentine kneeled down beside him, her blue eyes hard and her pale face drenched in his crimson which was beginning to puddle out and into the dark wood floors.

"I warned you," she hissed out to him while fiddling with the military issued knife. "Jim doesn't fancy me for no reason at all. I just hope he can forgive me for murdering one of his dimwitted brutes." With that she stood up and left the man twitching on the ground, the life draining from his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to eat the meal as if she hadn't just killed someone. She finished off the food and wine quickly before waltzing off to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Seb stared at the monitor to Valentine's room with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

"He definitely picked a wild card," the sniper muttered out while sending a text to his boss to let him know he needed a new guard and the reason why.

"I toooollldd youuu," Jim sang out to Sebastian as he watched the video of Nova ending the life of a lackey whom he honestly didn't really care for to begin with. "She's perfect. She didn't even bat an eyelash over murdering someone. Now, tomorrow I want you to start training her for defense and hand to hand combat. She's already been taught to be proper, I need her physically ready to protect herself."

"Yes sir." Seb said as he stood rigidly beside his boss. "You absolutely sure she's right for this?"

"Of course I am Seb! Ye have very little faith in me on this," Jim whined like a child being scolded. "She's going to be the perfect pawn."

"She's bat shit crazy," Sebastian grumbled out while rubbing the back of his blonde head.

"That's what makes her so wonderful and great in bed!"

"Of course it is Jim. You sure do like to pick the psycho ones.." He rolled his eyes and walked off to go smoke a cigarette. Training her was going to be stressful.

Months. It had been five months since she had been kidnapped. Nova was finally free to roam the lavish mansion in which she had been residing in and right now she was outside laying on the soft green grass while panting heavily. Sweat beaded her small body as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up with shaking arms.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Seb. I need a break you beast!" She groaned out while Sebastian took up his stance, ready to fight her for the umpteenth time that day. A cool breeze drifted by as Nova closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as the scent of wildflowers that weren't far from them wafted past her nose.

"Don't be a wimp Valentine." Seb teased out, knowing fully well that would piss her off. Nova opened her eyes and walked up to him with her hips swaying, grateful she was wearing her tight grey capri workout pants and a black sports bra at that moment. It helped her with fighting compared to wearing yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt like she had done the first time. She got into her own stance, preparing for the first move from the right hand man before her.

"Bring it Colonel Mustard," the young woman teased out to the blonde haired man who glared at her in return. With rapid speed he thrusted a hand out and went to grip onto her wrist, ready to whip her around and shove her face into the dirt below as he had done so many other times. Nova ducked away from his grasp and let her right fist fly out to punch him in a sensitive spot on his side, forcing the man to grunt in shock. She didn't hesitate to take the heel of her left foot to the back of his knee and force him down to the ground while grabbing onto the hair at the top of his head and put her forearm to his throat to cut off his oxygen. "Is that wimpy for you Moran?" She huffed out into his ear. Sebastian laughed while wheezing for air before wrapping his large arms around her thin waist from behind and thrusting them both backwards onto the ground, causing the breath in Nova's lungs to rush out and her hold on him to loosen. The sniper quickly rolled around and pinned her down.

"Still a little brat," Seb teased back to the thin athletic woman below him. "You're doing good little girl." He leaned in closer to her with a smirk plastered on his nicely chiseled face. His jaw was peppered with blonde stubble and his sea blue eyes were gazing into her ice blue eyes. She sucked in a lungful of air as he leaned his face in even closer to hers and decided to use his own destraction to her attractiveness, swiftly she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled him back to the ground, her arm resting on his windpipe once again.

"Calm your hormones down big guy, I doubt Jim would like it if he saw you in kissing distance of me." She growled out before standing up and brushing dirt off of her body. A round of applause came from not very far away and Nova whipped around to see the sexy Irishman in a navy blue Westwood suit with a grey tie come sashaying toward them. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she grumbled out.

"Bravo! Using your charm to subdue a man twice your size. I think you're good to test out for a little fun we're to have tomorrow." Jim cooed out as he wrapped one of his arms around her small waist. He buried his face into her neck and took in a deep breath. "You smell like sweat." He chuckled while pulling away from her. Nova grimaced and curled a lip in distaste.

"Well if I hadn't just been beat up for hours on end maybe I wouldn't stink," she shot back as she ran her thin fingers up along his chest and fiddled with his tie until it was straight. "It's good to see you again Jim."

"Mmm, you wear the scent so well my darling, especially in bed.. It almost sounds as if you missed me my little kitten." He said playfully while looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Nah, I just want to get laid. Seb is the only attractive guy around here when you're not home and if I slept with him I'm pretty sure you would gut me while I was still alive."

"You would be correct on that assumption." James stated as he grasped onto her hair and forced her head back, causing the young woman to gasp out loud. "You're mine and only mine. I don't like to share. Your sexual prowess will be good for future cases though.." he pursed his lips before roughly kissing her, causing his right hand man to roll his eyes and pull out a pack of cigarettes. Nova moaned out against his mouth before pulling away with a playful smirk. She detangled herself from the consulting criminal and wandered off to Sebastian, holding a hand out. The tall man gave an exaggerated sigh and handed her the cigarette that he had just lit up.

"Thanks big guy," she murmured out while taking a hit. "Don't stare at me like that Jim. I only smoke after practice so deal with it." Nova popped out a hip and exhaled a cloud of nicotine while glaring at the man who made her stomach do odd flip flops just by staring at her with those deep chocolate brown eyes of his. She would never admit it to him, but he caused her body to do things no other man could do. "So what's this fun you were talking about?"

"You get to go to a party with me! If you're a good little girl I may even give you a surprise later. Let's go back inside kitten. We have much to talk about after you clean up."

It took the entire day for Nova to get ready with the help of two stylists who avoided eye contact the first hour of getting her prepped. Eventually they warmed up to her and all three ladies were laughing when Jim came strutting into the room with a rather large bag in his arms. He let out a low whistle while taking the young woman in. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant chignon bun with a hairpiece that glistened with white gold vines and diamonds. She had diamond teardrop earrings in and her makeup was done classically. Blood red lips were the focal point and made her mouth look full and pouty. She had a light peach blush dusting her high cheekbones and her eyes were done with only mascara and a deep brown liner on the bottom lid which made her eyes pop. Under the powder blue silk robe that was open just enough was a strapless white lace bra that pushed her breasts up high and he assumed that she would have matching panties underneath with her need to coordinate.

"Daddy has a present for you my kitten!" Jim sang out while still eyeing her with raw hunger. Nova smirked and stood up with ease, then walked gracefully over to him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She inquired with a perfect eyebrow arched in his direction, his heart rate sped up and he couldn't understand how she could cause such a physical reaction like that to him.

"You need a beautiful dress to go with such a sexy face," he said with a shrug. Valentine's eyes lit up like a child receiving a gift on Christmas Day. He couldn't help a smile tugging on his lips as he held the bag out to her. She gently opened it and let out a small squeal. It was a low cut Vera Wang dress that matched her lips with thin silver chains that dangled down the low draped back. The shoulders were sleeveless and rippled loosely at the shoulders before it hit the waistline where it bunched together then billowed out to form the skirt that was a soft silk all the way down to the floor. At the bottom of the bag was a box that Nova took out gingerly and opened. Inside was a pair of Prada four inch open toe heels that had a thin chain strap to hold it together at the ankles that was all silver. They took her breath away as she gaped at the glorious gift. Jim carefully placed the bag down on the bed and came up to wrap his arms around her small waist. "That's not all kitten," he purred out in her ear before removing one of his arms to get into his suit jacket. He pulled out a small red velvet box and held it in front of her. He used his thumb to flip it open and could feel her heart skip a beat against his chest as she let out a small gasp.

"James," Nova whispered out as her long fingers trailed lovingly against the piece of jewelry inside. She choked on the words that wanted to spill out of her mouth.

"From tonight on you are my fiancée. This is the start to earning my trust if you are to be my eyes and ears in the future." He continued to keep her body up against his chest as he removed a large halo chocolate diamond engagement ring which had many smaller chocolate diamonds encrusted in the strawberry gold band. She couldn't utter a word as she held her left hand out so he could slip it onto her ring finger. "Don't let this fool you Nova. You have to work hard and for a long time before you will even get the pride of being my wife." She gave a silent nod, her eyes never straying from the gorgeous ring on her finger that looked as if it was always meant to be there. Eventually she snapped out of her daze and turned around in his arms to press a sound kiss to his lips.

"I will be the perfect fake fiancée until you decide I'm trustworthy James Moriarty." Nova stated with absolute surety before moving away to finish getting ready for the party that she would make her debut at. Jim chuckled and walked out of the room, trying hard to hide the massive grin that wanted to spread on his face. She was easy to control and he wouldn't wantit any other way. She would make the perfect face and name for when he wasn't around; cunning, like-minded, cruel and intelligent. She was definitely going to make a phenomenal Queen to his kingdom, it was obvious the moment he saw that curled lip the very first day he met her half a year ago. She was meant to be his in every way. He took a deep breath while leaning against Nova's bedroom door, replaying her reaction to the ring in his head. It made his stomach flutter with something akin to elation, a feeling he was not remotely used to. What she was doing to him was something he couldn't understand, something he wouldn't understand for a long time to come.


	7. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, this is just a general message for all. I am currently going on Hiatus for all of my stories. I love writing them, but right now I need to work on my actual book. I hope you all understand. I just need to stop procrastinating it! Love you all and don't worry, I will pick these back up eventually (:**

 **much love,**

 **EviColt**


End file.
